Parentage: The cultivar ‘WP003’ is a seedling selection resulting from a controlled pollination breeding program by the Inventor in Hartebeespoort, Northwest Province, South Africa. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new cultivars of Agapanthus that are fast growing, early flowering and that display repeat flowering and unique flower colors. The inventor made a controlled cross in October of 2009 between an unnamed Agapanthus hybrid plant (not patented) from the Inventor's breeding program as the seed parent and an unnamed Agapanthus hybrid plant (not patented) from the Inventor's breeding program as the pollen parent. The inventor initially selected ‘WP003’ in November of 2010 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘WP003’ was selected for commercialization in November of 2011.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in Hartebeespoort, Northwest Province, South Africa in November of 2012. Asexual propagation by division and meristematic tissue culture through five successive generations has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.